


Birthright

by imaginary_golux



Category: The Bible
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan doesn't care that he will never be king.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthright

Jonathan knows that to be here, in this place, doing these things, with this person, is to deny all honor, to reject his birthright, to defy his father and – possibly – to forfeit his life.

But David is kissing him, mouth and cheeks and neck and down his sternum, and whispering endearments and promises against his skin, and Jonathan finds that he does not care at all. David loves him – it is evident in his eyes, in the way his hands are so gentle and yet so sure on Jonathan’s hips, in the way he strokes Jonathan’s hair and whispers half-heard words in the middle of the night. David loves him. David has promised to stand with him forever.

So Jonathan ignores the fact that he is throwing away everything which his father wants him to value, and reaches up to pull David down into a proper kiss, one with tongues and moaning and hands wandering everywhere, kisses David until they are both breathless and then rolls him over and wraps his hand around both of their cocks and smiles down at his speechless lover, who pants a little and puts his hands on Jonathan’s shoulders and says, “Please.”

Jonathan will never be able to say no to that face, to that voice, and so he strokes long and slow until they both gasp and arch against each other, until David digs his nails into Jonathan’s shoulders and whimpers and – almost – begs, and Jonathan, flushed with power and arousal, leans down to kiss his beloved as David shakes and comes apart beneath him; and the sight of David’s pleasure is enough to tip Jonathan over his own peak, leaving him limp and grinning atop David’s sturdy form.

David wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss to Jonathan’s temple, and Jonathan does not care about his birthright, because David is worth far, far more than a throne.


End file.
